Participants in a Teleprecense Conference (TC) utilize Conference Units (CUs) to access an associated CN with the purpose to exchange a telepresence image with other participants. At the same time, the TC participants may also select to utilize terminals, such as a personal computer or other network connected devices, to access LAN networks with the purpose to communicate over the intranet, extranet or internet. However, in existing solutions a participant in a TC is unable to use a terminal to access the CN via a LAN network.